Happy Birthday
by Spector7
Summary: She ran over to where her father lay, a small pool of blood forming. Gently, she supported him, ignoring the tears that slipped from her eyes. "Dad," she whispered, "hang on. We'll get you to the Phantom and—" "No," Ezra cut her off, his voice shaking and weak. "D-don't. too…late…" i was bored and wanted some angst. Guilty as charged. T to be safe (part of the Mira Chronicles)


**I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So where are we going?" Mira questioned. She looked out the viewport of the Phantom II and frowned. "You brought us to the middle of nowhere."

Ezra smirked. "Why would I bring you to the middle of nowhere? When have I gotten us lost?"

"Several times," Mira reminded her father. "There was that one time when you got lost while the general was watching. And that time when Luke was in the Ghost and Hera was teaching you to jump into hyperspace— "

"Point taken," Ezra cut her off.

Mira laughed and rested a hand on the pilot's chair where Ezra sat. "Soooooo…"

"So, what?"

"So what were you going to show me?"

Ezra glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "Five seconds," he told her with a smile. "Three…two…one…" a star destroyer appeared out of hyperspace, causing Mira's eyes to light up. A huge grin crossed her lips.

Ezra handed her a colorful bomb and guided the Phantom II over to the awaiting ship. "Happy Birthday, Mira Bridger-Wren," he told his daughter. "What better gift than your own personal Star Destroyer to blow up?"

Mira ran and hugged her father. "Thank you so much, Dad!" she exclaimed.

Ezra smiled. The Phantom II docked with a small thump. Mira jumped up from her spot and slipped on her new helmet, a gift from her uncle Zeb. Ezra grabbed the last of the charges and headed out the door, Mira trailing behind.

They both looked around to check for bucket heads. None.

"Lead the way," Ezra told Mira.

Mira nodded and ran towards the engine room. "Judging by the limited number of explosives, we'll need to plant these in the engine room to be sure to blow up the whole ship. Ready?"

Ezra fingered his lightsaber and nodded.

Mira counted down silently, setting a small charge on the door to the engine room. the charge exploded, blowing the door to pieces, and revealing several stormtroopers. Both Bridger-Wrens ignited their lightsabers and blocked blaster bolts. Ezra signaled and Mira made a run for the engine's core, explosives in hand. She activated the magnets and attached them to the control panels, grinning the whole time.

She froze when something was thrown at her feet. She looked down to see—

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she knelt down to her father's side.

He was curled up and missing his lightsaber. Blood was leaking from a wound on his side.

Mira looked up to see an Inquisitor, holding both his and her father's lightsaber, a smile playing on his lips. She took one last look at her injured father before igniting her twin yellow lightsabers.

"What are you going to do to me, little Padawan?"

Mira cursed under her breath. "I'm a Jedi," she told him. Without hesitation, she threw her lightsaber and cut the Inquisitor in two. She did flinch when both pieces fell into the engine. She didn't care when she caught her reflection in the shiny metal. She didn't care about her yellow sith eyes. They would fade.

She ran over to where her father lay, a small pool of blood forming. Gently, she supported Ezra's head, ignoring the tears that slipped from her eyes. "Dad," she whispered, "hang on. We'll get you to the Phantom and— "

"No," Ezra cut her off, his voice shaking and weak. "D-don't. too…late…"

"Don't say that," Mira gently scolded, ignoring her voice cracking. "You can't go. It's my birthday, and…" she trailed off.

Ezra laughed—a laugh that quickly turned into a cough, "Tell that to the Inquisitor." He coughed again. "Listen…don't have much…time…beware— "more coughs.

"Beware what?" Mira asked. Her voice cracked as tears flowed freely.

"Beware…the Dark Side."

Mira nodded, glancing back at what was left of the Inquisitor. "I will. But you have to come back with me! I can't just leave you to die."

Ezra shook his head. "Must…go…" he gently pushed her away. "Go…blow up the…ship…don't worry…about…me…"

Mira hesitated, gently sobbing, but turned to leave.

"Mira!" Ezra weekly called.

Mira turned.

"Happy Birthday."

She smiled sadly before turning and running away to the Phantom II, not looking back.

* * *

 **5 years later…**

* * *

"…Happy Birthday to you," the crew of the Ghost finished singing.

Mira smiled. Even with Zeb's gruff baritone voice, the song was music to her ears. Especially when Chopper warbled the tune on the side.

"Which gift were you going to open first?" Dawn asked.

Mira looked over the gifts piled on the holochess table in front of her. she shrugged. "Chopper?"

Chopper looked up and warbled something.

"Which gift should I open?"

Chopper rolled over, picked up a gift, and dropped it in Mira's lap.

She laughed and started to pull at the wrapping, but Hera stopped her.

"Special rule this year: since it is your eighteenth birthday, we didn't label your presents. You have to guess who gave them."

Mira grinned. "Sounds like a great challenge!" she wrapped open the wrapping on the first gift her eyes lit up. "A new Kyber crystal?!" she exclaimed, shocked. "And it's purple! My favorite color!" she ran over and hugged Kanan. "How did you know?"

Kanan smiled. "I had help," he admitted, casting a sideways glance at his wife, Hera.

Hera smiled and lifted up a bag. "How about this one next."

Mira dug into the bag and pulled out— "A droid leg?" she asked, confused.

Chopper beeped indignantly and pointed at his mismatch strut.

Mira laughed. "Of course, Chopper, I would love to replace your leg for you."

The rest of the gifts were opened and accepted, Mira guessing each gift giver.

"What's this?" she asked when she found a small note at the bottom of the pile.

Hera shrugged.

She grabbed the envelope and opened it, fingering the pink paper. Her eyes flew over the writing and a smile appeared on her lips. She kissed Kanan on the cheek, hugged Hera, and ran out the door before anyone could stop her.

She nearly ran over several Jedi and Padawans as she rushed through the halls of the Jedi temple, trying to get to the balcony. It didn't take her long to come to the small stone patio overlooking Courasaunt. Waiting on the balcony was a dark figure clad in stormtrooper armor. His helmet lay on the ground, revealing matted blue hair.

"Dad?" she asked.

The trooper turned around, yellow eyes meeting hers. A smile crossed his lips.

"Dad!" she exclaimed and ran to embrace her father, Ezra Bridger-Wren.

Ezra smiled, his scarred face lit in the setting sun. He gently hugged his daughter back, stroking her long, deep blue hair.

"I thought you were dead," Mira sobbed.

Ezra nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. Maybe this can help." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened the box to reveal a ring. The stone was a mix of chestnut brown and navy blue.

She grinned. "Thank you!"

Ezra was about start a friendly conversation or suggest a walk when someone else ran onto the balcony.

"Mira!" The young man called.

Mira and Ezra glanced up to see a young temple guard running towards them.

Ezra frowned. "Who is this?" he asked his daughter.

Mira smiled. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Emmett."

* * *

 **Do you want a sequel? Maybe something about Mira's new boyfriend? Thanks for reading! P** **lease leave a review!**

 **Spector7 out!**


End file.
